Only Forever
by Normal-People-Scare-Me19
Summary: One Shot. Derek never has the right thing to say. Almost always the wrong thing. He says something to Stiles, that hurts him, but can he fix what Stiles misunderstood?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a one shot, that I made while my friend was over my house, and this is my first one shot, so it might be bad. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

I don't know how this happened. I wasn't supposed to be here. They all told me to go home, and I should have listened. This wouldn't have happened.

"I told you to go home!" Derek howled from the floor, with chains holding him back.

"I-I couldn't I just-I just couldn't leave you guys. I'm not useless you know. You may think I am, but I'm far from it-"

"Stiles."

"Who does all your research? Who do you call when you need help because your sourwolf butt can't do it-"

"Stiles."

"I'm the one who is always there for you, when you are never there for me. Do I-"

"STILES!" Derek yelled. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked walking closer to him while he backed away and I instantly stopped walking.

"Go home. I'm losing control. I don't wanna hurt you." Derek said his eyes flashing, claws growing, and fangs elongating.

"Hurt me? When has that ever stopped you before! Slamming me against walls, slamming my head against the steering wheel, hitting me, threatened to rip my throat out, WITH YOUR TEETH!" I yelled at him making him flinch.

"You think I like hurting you? It kills me to see you in pain Stiles, and know that I caused it, or I have no control over it. You don't know how many times I have thought about leaving or something else, just to give you a better life. You're just human Stiles." Derek ended with spite in his voice.

"Is that all I am to you? Just a stupid, useless, no good human? Just an inconvenience that you're stuck with? Well I'm sorry that you were stuck with me." I said, just before turning around and stalking away.

"Stiles! Stiles! I didn't mean-"Derek was saying, but I turned around suddenly cutting him off.

"Save it." And with that I walked away leaving Derek Hale behind.

*Two weeks later*

I haven't talked to Derek since that day of the full moon, when he revealed how he truly thought of me. I haven't gone to any pack meetings, haven't answered and of Derek's texts or calls. I locked myself in my room, covered my windows with book cases so he couldn't get in. When I see him, I turn the other way. My Dad keeps telling me he is worried about me.

"C'mon dude! You have to come to a meeting!" Scott kept whining in my ear.

"Hell no." I said not taking my eyes off the computer screen.

"Stiles…" He repeated over again.

"As I said, Hell to the no." I said finally turning away from the screen to Scott. I looked out the window; Scott just had to move the book cases, and saw it was pouring.

"No Scott. It's pouring, and my jeep won't make it. You know since it's just a toy to you werewolves, you like to rip things out of it." I said walking over to the window, and noticing the figure standing outside in the rain. I gasped, and ran downstairs, and outside.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get sick!" I yelled at the person standing there. By now I was also soaked.

"You wouldn't answer my texts or calls, and I need to talk to you." Derek said, his clothes clinging to his body.

"I thought I was a burden Derek." I said, my voice dripping with venom. He looked hurt.

"You won't let me explain! I didn't mean it! I meant you are a human and get hurt easily. You're more fragile than us. Say something." Derek said walking forward, and extending a hand toward me.

"I'm not useless though. Derek, you treat me like a little brother. Or you treat me like the scum of the Earth. I'm done Derek. I can't handle it anymore." I said quietly turning to go back in the house. I felt Derek grab my wrist, and I turned to look at him. He had pleading and… Love? No not love… in his eyes.

"You are not the scum of the Earth; I will NEVER consider you my brother. Do you want to know why Stiles?" Derek asked turning his head to the side.

"Why?" I breathed out looking at him holding my wrist. Derek leaned forward, until I could feel his breath on my ear, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Because I love you Stiles." He whispered in my ear, before turning and starting to walk away.

"I love you too!" I blurted out to his retreating form, which made him stop in his tracks, and slowly turn around.

"Y-you love me too?" Derek asked in disbelief. I nodded while smiling. Derek ran over to me, picking me up, and twirling me while laughing. He slowly lowered me down, staring me in the eyes. We both slowly leaned in, and met in the middle. It was everything I ever imagined. Sparks, fireworks, EXPLOSIONS! We pulled back and Derek smiled.

"Stiles will you be mine?" Derek asked hopefully. I smiled, leaned in, and pecked his lips.

"Only Forever."


	2. just wondering

**Hey guys, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but do you want me to add more chapters or a sequel to this? Just PM me or leave a review telling me what you guys think.**


End file.
